Freefall
by Nameless killer
Summary: All victories are sweet, only the victor makes it bitter. NaruSakuSasu


I don't own Naruto.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**F** R **E E** F A **L** L

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto Uzumaki had been a well-known ruler. From being society's underdog to a well-respected man, he has reached the peak of his ambitions.

Series of knocks on the door gets the full attention of the blonde man dressed in heavy dose of orange and black. He seems very fond of the color and never changes.

"Hokage-sama, here are the papers that needed to be signed"

He nods and bid a humble goodbye in response. He can't help but smile at the way people address him.

He thinks that life is already perfect.

He wishes to be a very content man, never being a selfish one.

He forces himself to be content but can't do so because of the nagging gut in his own mind.

He turns his back from the piles of paper and gazes on the busy street of Konoha. His bright blue eyes flickered with contemplation as he sees the hospital.

He knows that he is not content.

Suddenly, he remembers that he is a fool and denies his doubts.

He intends to stay as a blind fool.

"_Please marry me. Will you please marry me? I accept everything about you so please---- please marry me. "_

However, no matter how strong the conviction is, humans will never be content.

**Never. **

-

-

-

-

-

The townspeople of Konoha never thought of the dependent, childish, timid and crybaby girl 'Sakura-had been' to be powerful, independent, confident and proud.

She served people with warm and soothing smiles. As the head of the medical team in Konoha, she has the reason to boast.

"Have you heard the latest news about her?"

"Who?"

"You know, 'mother superior'. I heard he went out with another different guy yesterday"

Fits of giggles erupted from the group of slouching nurses. Gossip is a well-known sport in every field of profession. Play and never complain.

"What a slut, well work-wise I must admit she's way too professional"

"I know but outside the hospital, she's like a hopeless romantic"

This time however, their laughing fits have been interrupted by their superior.

"Let's save more lives today than we did yesterday" She says with a full-blown smile.

The said group nods at full agreement. They may be full with gossips but they are hell serious with their jobs.

After being out of sight from the group of gossiping nurses, she heaves a heavy and frustrated sigh.

Her green eyes blink, refreshing and composing herself.

She contemplates.

True, she had reached the peak of her goal.

However, deep inside she feels empty.

Therefore, she tries so hard to find contentment.

_"Okay"_

-

-

-

-

Sasuke Uchiha is born an avenger. He is never away from his sole mission and forbids distractions.

He is truly a devoted man of revenge.

At the age of fifteen, he experiences the rusty-iron smell of his own brother's blood reeking from his katana, the bitter taste of the truth and the numbing sensation of false victory.

He remembers words from yesteryear's history.

"_Revenge will get you nowhere"_

When he reaches the peak of his goal, he realizes the terror of height.

He finds himself walking around circles for years, never ending, and never asking.

Therefore, he goes back to his hometown where everything started.

He finds everyone and everything nostalgic.

Suddenly, a girl too familiar to him shows up and asks about his 'had-been life'. He answers every single question that she asks. He finds himself comfortable with her presence.

_"I love you"_

"_Hn"_

After three years of stay in Konoha, he decides to settle down and be permanent. To throw away the avenger that once resided within him.

So he proposes and she accepts.

They were married.

_"Hn"_

_"Sasuke-kun"_

Memories of yesteryear flood his mind and once again, he is a man of pure devotion. Now, he devotes himself to the truth.

Once again, he realizes that distractions are forbidden.

Therefore, he leaves.

Sasuke Uchiha is a very blind man.

He cannot look at today and tomorrow, so he looks back to the past and becomes a stone.

He already felt contentment but thought of it as another false truth.

_"Don't leave me again, please. Please"_

He is a very selfish man

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

He pretends to be a fool.

Pretends that he sees no evil at her unlovable deeds.

He loves her so much --- too much.

So he'll be a fool and pretend that he sees love at her eyes whenever their eyes meet.

Besides, she agreed to marry him.

(Because you begged for it)

**"I am happy"**

This time, he forces himself to be content.

He is selfish

-

-

-

-

She marries a man from her childhood for the second time.

She does deeds unsuited for a committed woman

She longs for the contentment of her previous marriage.

However, she feels nothing to fulfill her empty self

She knows everything too well about herself.

Foul and fleshy words will never scratch her.

So she goes out for another hunt.

One after the other, the cycle never stops

**"I will find it soon"**

This time, she forces herself to be optimistic and enthusiastic

She is selfish.

-

-

-

-

Sojourn is his best friend

Love is his enemy

Truth is his goal

He is supposedly smart, keen-observant.

But to trifling matters such as contentment, he is like a lost lamb.

He blinds himself with honor, pride and truth.

He wants everything to be perfect---- so he starts from his past.

Doing so, he forgets present and future's existence.

**"It will end"**

This time, he forces himself to be convinced.

He is selfish.

-

-

-

All victories are sweet, only the victor makes it bitter.

-

-

-

All of us are selfish.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

And even if we are at the top of our hopes and dreams----

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**We'll all fall down. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Drabble. Drabble. Drabble. Just killing time, writing sad stories. Fulfilling nothing.

Yes, I'm still depressed. Thank you for those who PM'ed me, I feel loved.:)

Thank you for even reading this fic.:)

I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Yes, I know there are some typos and such... I cannot proofread it. So if you notice anything weird, please tell and I'll make sure to edit as soon as possible.

Once again, thanks. :D


End file.
